


Best Friend, Worst Comfort

by zzariyo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzariyo/pseuds/zzariyo
Summary: Revali hadn't ever made the time for friends, but he eventually, somehow, made the time for you after you forced him into friendship.But now that he's out there being the hero like he always wanted, he isn't there when you need him most. Or at least, you thought so at first.Meant to be platonic, but can have romantic undertones if you want
Relationships: Revali (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Best Friend, Worst Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Buhhhhhh sometimes you gotta write a short comfort fic for your future self, ya know. And for others if they ever need it.
> 
> I did this on my phone and in bed within an hour I think. So it aint the best LOL

Revali never had much time for friends...being too caught up in his training to be the very best flier and archer the Rito had ever seen and too caught up trying to be a legend, trying to be worth something great.

It had been that way since he was a hatchling; too caught up in himself, too unapproachable, too snappy and rude and pompous to be any good at making friends. 

And yet, he was able to make friends with you. Or rather, the other way around.

Of course, you were the one to take initiative, and it took a very long time, but you eventually managed to get through that piercing gaze of his and tough exterior to befriend the rigged warrior. He fought for a while, but he couldn't resist your kindness and compassion for long. After all, you were the only one that took the time to understand him, to try to understand why it was he worked so hard, and had the worst of attitudes. Why nothing was ever enough for him.

And, in turn, he tried his best to be kind and gentle with you as well. He was horrible at it, honestly; never knowing what to say and ruining his consolations with his boasting and ridiculing. But at least he tried, and the fact that he did do his best to comfort you when you needed it was more than enough. Knowing that you had meant that much to him was itself a great comfort. 

After your struggle for friendship, the two of you became thick as thieves. You were there while he was designing his gale, before he mastered it, cheering him along all the way. You were there while he boasted about the princess coming all the way to his Flight Range to ask him to join the cause and you were there while he cursed about the "little knight" in the same breath. You were there when he came back home from his trip to the castle, dawned in a new blue scarf with insignia of the giant machine he was supposed to learn how to control. 

He had achieved what he strived for. To become a hero that would go down in the books, even if it wasn't in the way he had liked. And yet, he still made time for you. In between his quests and his trainings, he would be sure to be home when he could just to be with you. To exchange stories, even though you felt silly since yours were so boring compared to his. To eat together, laugh together. He would mumble his complaints while you would gently laugh and make fun of him, making him playfully shove you and start a childish, joking bickering.

You were friends. Best friends, you would say. 

And you were sure you always would be.

That was why that when you crying alone in your home, doubling over while your hiccups and weeping were stealing your breath, you wanted to be with him more than anything. You wanted your best friend to comfort you the terrible way he did. 

So you managed to stick it together long enough to make your way to the Flight Range, the place he made his home. 

But he wasn't there. You had forgotten. This was rarely his home anymore. He was gone. You wanted him so bad that you had forgotten. 

And seeing the empty hut only made you cry harder than before. Tears rushed down your cheeks, snot oozed down your nose, and your sobs scratched at your throat as they exploded outward. Your chest hurt so badly. Everything, in fact, hurt. It was all too much to bear. The one person that could hope to put you back together again was gone and you were left with your sorrow and your misery and your pain-

Until someone put their hand on your shoulder and made you turn around. Through misty eyes, you saw Revali there behind you. Your best friend. You hadn't even heard him come in over the sound of you crying. 

He said your name as he bent down to your level, tossing his things on the ground and focusing on you. You tried to wipe the tears away from your eyes so you could see him properly, but he did it for you.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Worry was thick in his voice, which was expected, as you were certain this was the first time he had ever seen you in such a state. His brows furrowed in earnest, studying your face, maybe searching for some hint of what had done this to you.

You wanted to tell him. You really did, but more hiccups and sobs replaced your words and your crying began again. It was too hard to speak. It was all too hard.

Without a word, Revali did something totally unexpected. 

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. He surrounded you with his warmth, holding your head and body tightly. Embracing you. 

You were taken aback for a second but ultimately embraced him back, gripping onto his clothes while you leaned into Revali and cried into his chest. You unleashed everything into tears, sinking into his chest as he comforted you.

Revali, having never been good at this but still certainly trying, cooed and whispered to you. "It's alright. It's alright. You'll be just fine."

He didn't move from his spot on the floor, holding you tightly, for countless minutes. He just embraced you and all your feelings and tears, until your crying softened and you could finally breathe normally again. 

You pulled out of his grasp, rubbing your eyes and avoiding his as you murmured, "Sorry. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to see me like this." 

"No," he crowed and grabbed your wrists, making you look at him. "I'm sorry for not being here for you. You needed me and I wasn't here." 

You had never heard Revali so sincere before. It almost made you start to cry again. "No...I'm just being stupid. You're out there saving the world while I-"

He snapped your name, jolting you into snapping your mouth shut. "You are  _ not  _ being stupid. Never once have you ever been stupid," he barked and gripped your wrists tighter. "No matter what I'm doing, where I am, whatever else is happening in the world, you are important. And you always will be. Everything you  _ feel  _ is important." 

Water welled up in your eyes again. But from warmth this time. "Revali-" 

"You're my very best friend. You always will be. I'll be here for you as best as I can for as long as I live and breathe." 

You tried to fight them, but the tears came back and were quietly dripping down your cheeks. "You're...You're my best friend, too."

Revali flashed you the kindest and warmest smile you had ever seen him make before you threw yourself into him again, hugging him close. He squawked in surprise but quickly melted into your arms.

"Thank you, Revali."

"Of course. I...I love you." 

You smiled against his shoulder and held him tighter. 

You had never felt so grateful in your whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> *sharpens knife* the I love you is platonic unless you don't want it to be


End file.
